terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Arachnidian Outcast
The Arachnidian Outcast is a war-mode NPC. He is found by attacking the suspicious cocoon in the war-mode spider biome. When under attack the will periodically release baby tarantulas that do 120 damage each. Possible Names * Arachnius * Boundrel * Heiries * Widow * Sumone Services He sells the following: Tarantula Pendant (1 platinum) The Arachnidian Broadsword (70 gold) Summoning Buffs: He can be paid 20 gold to give the player an until-death buff that increases summon damage by X 1.5 He can also be paid 30 gold to give the player a powerful until-death buff which increases total minion capacity by 3 Quotes Upon Being Found "*Groan* Just a couple more decades mom... Oh crud! Sorry about that. Being asleep for millenium does things to you..." "Hey you, yeah you! Careful where you're pointing that blade/arrow/tome! (If freed by Melee/Ranged/Magic respectively)" Talking to Day: "Hey buddy, how'd you like to touch my fangs? I don't bite... Too hard..." "Hey um... Could you bring me some of mo- I mean Empress Fur? Just kind of want to um... uh... see it again..." Night: "Wow... None of my brothers or sisters are out tonight... How long was I asleep again?" During Blood Moon or Solar Eclipse: "I could go for some human flesh tonight. Would you mind if I..." If Guide is present: "Say... Name Looks kinda suspicious don'tcha think? I mean... I've never seen a human eyeball my fur like that..." If Stylist is present: "Do you think Name is still mad at my cousins for tying her up? I just with she knew I can't spin silk..." If Goblin Tinkerer is present: "It's good to know that I'm not the only member of a different species here..." If Dryad is present: "Hey, could you say hi to Name for me? She's the only one who really cares about me... I think..." If Angler is present: "That Name is a freak! He tried to rip my fur off for fishing wire!" If Wizard is present: "name asked me to help him with his summoning incantations. Doesn't he know the difference between minions and family?" If Truffle is present: "Could you kindly ask that Name not to possess me? I probably sound insane..." When applying buffs Before selecting: "Oh, summoning skills? Well, there's giving, and then there's teaching. This old magic is stuff even master wizards don't touch, kid" "As a family man, I shouldn't trust you, because you aren't my family, but I suppose if you offered me some of that gold sparkling in your pocket... And for the record, I ain't for hire, in neither of the ways you're thinkin' kid." After selecting Damage buff: "Now, just say thank you. So that I know my howl didn't rupture your eardrums... Or anything else for that matter." After selecting total minion buff: "Just don't ask 'do you want fries with that' ok?" When trying to apply buffs twice: "I appreciate the willingness, but any more and you'll burst at the seems. Besides, don't you have anything better to do?" "What kind of idiot would want to be cursed twice!?!?" Other NPC's References to him Guide: "Do you think Survivors Name would mind if I took his fur for an 'experiment'?" Nurse: "Could you have been any rougher with that young Arachnidian? You jerk!" Stylist: "Not that I don't trust him but... Keep that filthy spider and his web away from me!" Dryad: "Tee hee hee! That little spider boy is so cute! Do you think he would mind if I called myself Muffet? Hee hee hee!" Wizard: "I can't believe it! I just asked the Arachnidian for a little clarification on his technique, and he just screeched at me!" Truffle: "I wonder if Survivors Name would run an errand for me..." Trivia * The Arachnidian is believed to know that the guide isn't all what he seems. This may stem to ancient times. * The Stylist is terrified of him, even though he only wants to protect her. * The Dryad may have a crush on him. * The Arachnidian Survivor is believed to be one of the sons of the Empress Tarantula * His mistrust towards the Truffle is caused by the fungal parasite Cordyceps * He implies that his "buffs" are actually curses, thus explaining the players inability to dispel them. * His minion damage boost is a modified version of the Tarantula's Howl Scroll which he reads to apply the buff. Category:War Mode NPCs Category:War Mode Category:NPCs